


Big Fat Phony

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Cash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Everdred is stuck between the lie and the score. Is he willing to betray his own nature to help a... friend?
Kudos: 1
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Big Fat Phony

It was as clear as day to him now. He knew there would not be another chance, not in a million years to get in on a score this big. Patting his side he felt the wad of cash. It would have to be enough to tempt Lier out of this statue. The amount of power coming off of this thing was insane.

_And that meant MONEY!_

Lier stood there, stone faced as ever, reeking of garlic and onions. Did this guy ever bathe!? I mean I miss a few here and there. But this man is absolutely PUTRID! Screwing up his face Everdred reached for the statue, but for some reason he pulled back.

Lier looked amused. “What is it crook? Scared of a bit of gold?” Everdred could see he was enjoying this torture. Knowing under normal circumstances he would have just stolen the damn thing. But that kid would frown on that, right?

Wait.

_Why the hell does he care what some dumb kid would think? Was he really letting his good nature get the better of him? He was, wasn’t he. He was one of the good guys now._

“Here” In an instant there was a stack of money on the table in front of the human backhoe. Without saying anything else he nabbed the statue and tucked it under one arm. It was much lighter than it looked. Turning to walk out of the rickety shack. Lier shouted after him. “Aww, looks like you are getting soft in your old age. Here I thought you’d just steal it from me.” 

Everdred’s eyes twinkled behind his dark shades. 

Chuckling to himself as he walked down the path back to Onett’s bus stop.“Well the kid said not to steal it. But he didn’t say nothing about stealing my money back!”


End file.
